When I dream of you - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi gets angry when Deidara asks Kisame if he is gay, but unbeknownst to Itachi, Kisame only has eyes for him. Smut one shot! Yaoi


When I Dream Of You – KisaIta

THIS IS A KISAITA YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

The rain fell and the sky crackled. I stood there, letting the rain wash over me. My chest burned, as the events kept replaying over in my mind. Damn! Why did it have to come to this?

'That stupid blonde will regret opening his mouth.' I thought bitterly, as the rain continued to pound the ground around me. I glared at the ground, trying to decide what to do now.

There was no way I was going back to the base and facing Kisame. At least not yet, anyhow. Not after what happened at dinner tonight. Deidara just had to do it. He had to ask Kisame if he was gay, or if he'd ever been in love.

Yes I left. I couldn't handle his answer, so sue me. So this is the reason I'm out here in the rain. This is the reason I'm so angry. I've cared about my partner for a while now. I dream about him almost every night.

I stay as close as I possibly can, without making it obvious, everyday. I can't help it. He's the one that made it happen. He's always doing something to ensure my safety or taking care of me when I'm sick or hurt.

He does all of these things without realizing that he's making me fall in love. I tried to stay neutral. I tried to keep my emotions in check. As far as anyone else knows, I have done a good job. No one is the wiser.

I have become protective of him myself. On our last mission a girl flirted with Kisame. I killed her in the middle of the night during my paranoia watch. The jealousy almost ate me alive. Deidara sprained his wrist on his last mission.

He asked Kisame to rewrap it for him. I asked Deidara to spar a few hours later and dislocated his same injured wrist. How dare he ask Kisame to do stuff for him. He's really beginning to piss me off lately.

Then he goes and asks Kisame if he's gay. Wait. Does Deidara have a thing for Kisame? Oh, he'd better not. I will torture him to no end and then kill him. I walked around in the rain, contemplating my next move. A tree branch snapped near by.

Immediately I activated my sharingan. I could just make out Deidara through the rain. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. "To see if you were okay, un." Deidara said, walking slowly towards me.

"You've got some nerve, coming out here, when I'm in a bad mood." I said, ice dripping from my voice. "That's why I came, un. I knew you were angry. I wanted to clear the air, un." He said with that stupid grin of his.

"If you knew, then why would you put yourself at risk?" I asked sadistically. "Because you have a thing for Kisame, un. And you think that I do too. But you are wrong, un. Danna and I are together." He chirped.

I looked at Deidara as a million thoughts ran through my head. "You're not as dumb as I thought. And congrats to you and Sasori." I said. This changed things a little. "Thanks, you wanna know what Kisame said, un?" He smiled widely.

"No I'm pretty sure I don't." I said nastily. "That's too bad, un. He's definitely gay and he's into someone in the Akatsuki too, un." Deidara said mischievously. My eyes widened at the prospect that Kisame was gay.

However, my stomach lurched at the prospect of him being into someone who wasn't me. I glared at Deidara and took a step towards him, intending on doing him bodily harm. "It's you, un!" He squeaked, stepping back.

I stopped and looked at Deidara stupidly. "Me? He's into me?" I asked trying to comprehend. "Yeah, un. He says he's been into you for a while now, but was afraid you wouldn't want a guy like him, un." Deidara said smiling.

He turned to walk back to the base just as Sasori came looking for him. "Deidara get your ass back to the base and out of the rain this instant!" Sasori ordered. "Yes Danna. I'm coming, un. He said as he ran to Sasori.

The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara and led him back to the base, scolding him as they went. I stood in the rain a couple of minutes longer and then turned to head back to the base myself.

I walked into Kisame's and my room. He lay on our shared bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded over his chest. He looked at me for a full minute, before jumping up off the bed. "Oh my god. Itachi, you're soaked and shivering." He scolded.

It was true I had begun to shake from the cold. I bowed my head, feeling slightly ashamed of my appearance. Kisame rushed to me and began unbuttoning my cloak. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch cold." He said.

He slipped my cloak off of my shoulders to the floor. He pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it to the floor as well. When he grabbed the clasp to my pants his fingers brushed my sensitive skin on my belly, making me quiver.

"See your shuttering from the cold. What possessed you to go out in the rain?" He asked, just as clueless as always. I sighed and shook my head. Which to him, said, I didn't know. "I don't either genius." He said playfully.

He pushed my pants to the floor and helped me step out of them. I had stopped shivering from the cold a few minutes ago, my body had heated up tremendously as he touched me here or brushed against me there.

As I stood before my longtime crush in my boxers, I realized that I was blushing. He pulled me over to the chair in our room. He sat and undid his cloak pulling me into his lap inside of his cloak.

He felt so warm and so good against my bare skin. He smelled like the rain outside and his essence began making my head foggy. I could get so lost in this man. He was so perfect.

He rubbed my back through his cloak and my arms and then my legs trying to chase away the chill. With his movements brought about some wild sensations. My manhood sat directly above his. With every move of his body we rubbed together down there.

A moan escaped my lips as his groin rubbed mine again. I looked up at him startled by my own reaction. He looked back at me with an equal look. My face heated up as his cheeks began to flush.

He looked away shyly and shifted me on his lap as our groins rubbed together again. Harder this time, causing both of us to moan. "Maybe you'd be more comfortable in the bed." He said.

He picked me up and lay me beneath the sheets and blankets. He went to pull away as I grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving. "Kisame, please don't leave me. I want you to stay here." I said patting the bed.

"Are you still cold?" He asked. He stepped back from the bed and stripped to his boxers. I gave him a confused look. "I can warm you better if we are both in our boxers." He explained, as he crawled into the bed with me.

He pulled me against him and wrapped our legs together. I never felt so good in all my life. I wasn't cold, but I'd be damned if I was going to tell him that. He pulled his face away from mine and we lay looking at each other for a little while.

Kisame moved closer and kissed my lips gently. I pulled back and looked at Kisame a little shocked that he would make such a bold move. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his cheeks beginning to flush. "Don't be I liked it." I said.

I placed my hands on his face and kissed him softly, opening my mouth slightly permitting him entrance if he wanted it. He gently slipped his tongue into my mouth and brushed against my tongue and my teeth.

We both moaned at the sensation. He rubbed his hands down my back as I ran mine down his cheek to his neck and over his shoulder. He shuddered under my touch, causing me to shudder as well. He chuckled lightly into the kiss and I smiled.

I made a daring move as I ran my hand down his waist to his boxers. I slipped my hand just inside of the waistband, letting my hand rest on his hip. I could feel him getting harder as his groin pressed against mine.

He shifted uncomfortably and we both moaned again at the friction. He ran his hands down to my boxers and began pushing them down. He kept his eyes on my face for any sign of protest. I simply blushed and nodded.

He pushed them down until they were at my knees, then he sat up and removed them all the way. He sat over me, staring at my body in pure awe. I tried to keep from blushing hard, but almost couldn't contain it.

I reached up and grabbed Kisame's boxers and began tugging them down. I slid them over his hips and he sat up on his knees to allow me better access. His length was revealed and I gasped at the size. It was going to hurt.

I blushed slightly as I removed them the rest of the way. He crawled on his hands and knees over me as I lay back down. He kissed me again as his now hard length pressed against my abdomen. Shockwaves of pleasure rippled through me.

I pulled away from the kiss as I took Kisame's hand. I pulled three fingers into my mouth, licking and sucking them seductively. Kisame looked about ready to snap as his eyes filled with lust. He pulled them away gently but quickly.

He spread my legs apart and pressed one finger into my entrance, as I gripped the sheets and took a deep breath and held it. He began thrusting the finger in and out of my entrance.

At first all I could feel was pain and then suddenly he hit a spot deep inside of me that made my body shudder convulsively. "Ahh, Kisame!" I gasped as he hit that same spot over and over again.

A smile spread across his face at the pleasure he was giving me. He slowly added the second finger and my body filled with pain again. I groaned and closed my eyes tightly. He began thrusting again carefully.

He hit my sweet spot again as he angled his fingers in that direction. I was moaning again in no time. My body began to shudder and shake again at the assault he was putting on my prostate. But it felt incredible.

I moaned continually as the pleasure continued to course through me. He thrusted a few more times and then added the third finger. He quickly angled the fingers for my sweet spot. I cried out at the feeling of all three fingers doing their handy work.

I felt as though I was about to cum and Kisame must have sensed it too, because he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. He pressed his hardened shaft into me slowly and painfully.

He held my hips gently as he pushed in the final inch. He stilled and watched my facial expressions. I nodded for him to continue. He smiled softly at me and pulled out slowly then gently pushed back in.

He angled his body so that when he pushed in it would brush against my sweet spot every time. I began to shudder as his thrusts hit dead on time after time. His pace quickened and we fell into a gentle rocking motion.

I moaned or gasped every time we came together in a thrust. I began rocking my hips downward to meet his thrusts and ran my hands over his chest loving the feel of the rippling muscles under my touch. His heart pounded with exertion.

He moaned as I ran my thumbs over his nipples and made them peak. I moaned from the sound of my new lovers moans. It was as if we were connected. Every feeling I got was a feeling that Kisame had the moment before.

We were like a closed circuit, feeding pleasure from one to the other and back again. When my orgasm came, it came fast and hard. My body tensed as my seed shot out coating our stomachs with it.

My body clenched and tightened around Kisame's shaft, causing him to cum inside of me, filling me up to the rim with his seed. He pulled out slowly and lay next to me panting. He pulled me on to his stomach and held me.

"I never dreamed we would ever do this." He said in disbelief. "This happens every night, when I dream of you." I said. We both laughed and kissed and held each other close. Now I wouldn't need my dreams to get me through.


End file.
